


Movie date

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: It was supposed to be just a simple date at the movies.Loki, of course, finds a way to make it much more fun.Thor is definitely not complaining.





	Movie date

"Are you sure about the movie? The last time we were here you spent the whole time complaining about how much it sucked. _And_ blaming me for agreeing to watch the movie _you_ had picked," Thor grumbles as they head to the box office to buy their tickets for the horror movie Loki has chosen for them to watch. Maybe it wasn't a great idea to suggest movie night out, after all.

"Yes, Thor, I told you. That's what I wanna watch. Come on now, hurry the fuck up, we have to get popcorn, too," Loki says and grabs him by the hand in a pointless effort to make him go faster, like she can actually move him. 

Thor lets out a resigned sigh and follows behind his sister, rolling his eyes fondly when she doesn't even pretend that she's planning on paying for anything. Not that Thor would let her, she is his little sister, after all. Still, he can't help commenting on it, loving the exaggerated eye roll he receives. "Really? For your popcorn, too?"

"Hey, you're the older sibling, I don't make the rules." She makes a nonchalant shrug and leans up to place a sweet kiss on his cheek before turning around, already shuffling away, leaving Thor to trail behind her with two tubs of popcorn and two cokes in his hands. And yet, Thor can't help smiling; Loki not having the patience to wait for him has its perks, too. Like, for example, the view of his sister walking in those tight leggings that hug her round ass so deliciously and make Thor want to smack it and see it jiggle. 

And as if Loki can hear his thoughts - sometimes, Thor is sure she actually can - she looks at him over her shoulder, a small smirk forming on her pink lips. "Stop staring at my ass and move, _brother_." 

Thor feels his face heating up as some of the people around them turn to look at him and he picks up his pace in order to catch up with Loki, not surprised to hear her chuckle. "You're unbelievable." He means to make it sound like an accusation but there's fondness in his voice which, at least, earns him a wide beautiful grin from Loki. 

 

They settle on their seats, the screen already on with the usual commercials before the movie begins, and Loki grabs one of the tub and starts munching on her popcorn.

The first half hour passes peacefully. The movie is good enough - not _great_ , but it could be worse. At least, Loki seems to like it. Kind of. She does laugh a few times, specifically at the moments the rest of the people let out scared screams and startled yelps, and she comments on how ridiculous the special effects are, which is indeed true. 

It's after she has finished her popcorn that she starts to get restless. She keeps moving in her seat like she can't get comfortable before leaning closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Thor wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer, and Loki hums approvingly. 

She tilts slightly her head and Thor feels her soft lips being pressed to his neck before she darts out her tongue and licks a long stripe up to his ear. 

"Thor. I'm bored," she whispers and nibbles playfully on his earlobe, making goosebumps rise all over his skin. Thor knows his little sister well enough to recognize the tone of her voice as _trouble_.

"You picked the movie. Now, be quiet and watch it," Thor says and manages to keep his voice steady for the most part until Loki's hand finds his arm, delicate fingers tracing lines up and down his bicep, making him sigh quietly at the light touch. 

"I thought it'd be _scary_ , not boring," she huffs, her fingers moving lower to his forearm and then up again. Sometimes, Thor can't help but miss the times when she was a little girl and she would get scared and come running into his arms because she thought her big brother could protect her from everything. Not far for the truth, really; he'd definitely try. 

"Thor, _brother_ , entertain me," she breathes out and grips his hand, guiding it between her legs and leaving it to rest on her inner thigh.

" _Loki_ ," Thor chokes out, his eyes going wide, and he glances around to see if anyone's looking at them.

"Come on, no one can see us. It'll be fun." She drags his hand a bit higher, slightly rubbing it against her clothed cunt and Thor knows he has already lost this battle. There's no way he can resist her. He's not sure that he even wants to. It may not be an _'I'm scared, hug me'_ kind of brotherly love but his little sister still needs him and Thor wants nothing more than to take care of her.

He presses his fingers more firmly against her and she exhales a stuttered breath, spreading her legs open to give him more space. "Fuck. Yeah, that's it," she moans quietly when Thor squeezes his hand. 

"We just can't have a nice, peaceful date at the movies huh," Thor grumbles even though he can't say he's really mad about it. That's definitely much more fun.

"Ah, Thor, you didn't tell me this is a _date_ ," she coos teasingly and nuzzles his cheek. Thor feels a bit hurt that Loki didn't even consider this as a date, but he guesses it's the same as all the times they had gone for a movie before they had acted on their true feelings - well, the same except for his hand between his sister's legs.

"My sweet big brother took me out on a date, hm," she hums softly, now sounding like she actually likes the idea and Thor feels his lips curl into a smile. "I'll make sure to thank you later, then. For now, though..." she trails off and makes her point by guiding his hand inside her leggings.

Thor moves his hand lower and Loki buries her face into his neck to muffle her moan when he rubs over her cunt. She's so fucking wet already that Thor wishes he could taste her right now or slip his cock inside her welcoming heat. Maybe later tonight. 

He teases her clit with his thumb and he's glad that no one is sitting right next to them because they'd have definitely heard Loki's little whimpers. She always sounds so good when she moans and whines for him that Thor can't bring himself to tell her to be quiet. 

He pushes two fingers into her cunt through the panties and her folds part obediently to accept the intrusion. He circles her opening and rubs her there and by the time he has finally pushed the panties on the side and out of the way, the material is soaked. 

He taps his fingers against her wet pussy, grinning smugly at the choked moan Loki lets out. "Someone can't stay quiet, huh?" He asks mockingly, now playing with the soft folds of her cunt, making it even harder for her to reply. He does know her body _really_ well, after all. He has spent hours with his fingers or tongue or cock inside her; he knows exactly what to do to render her speechless or make her scream. 

"Shut. Up." She growls lowly when she's able to speak again, her voice so beautifully wrecked that if Thor hadn't been already hard, this would have done the trick in no time.

He finally slides two digits inside between her folds that open up _so_ eagerly for him, Loki's body accepting him inside like he's part of it. He eases his fingers all the way in, twisting his wrist and rubbing against her slick velvet walls, relishing every little gasp that escapes Loki's pretty mouth. 

"Your little cunt is so wet, Lo," he sighs quietly, pumping slowly his fingers in and out. He loves how she's basically dripping all over his hand and her panties, and that's just from his fingers. Her body is always so responsive to his touches, like it's made for him to tease and play with. 

"Faster," she pleads desperately and even though Thor is quite fond of the sound of her begging he obliges. The rougher thrusts have her biting down on her own palm to stop herself from crying out, and Thor probably shouldn't be relishing watching her struggling to hold back so much, but he absolutely is. He loves torturing his little sister in the sweetest ways and he knows that the same goes for her, as well. 

He keeps fingering her at the same punishing pace, her wet hole swallowing his digits like it's hungry for him and if Thor focuses a little, blocking out the noises from the movie, he can actually hear the slick sounds of his thick fingers sliding inside his little sister's cunt. 

_So fucking wet._

"I'm close. Brother, please." Her voice comes out in a breathless whisper, ruined and beautiful. He only has to reach for her clit with his thumb - stroking it a few times, gently but firmly like he knows she likes it - before she clenches impossibly tight around him, her body slightly squirming in the seat. She comes with a muffled groan and Thor fucks her with his fingers through it, listening to her panting and the little mewls that leave her parted lips.

"You're so beautiful when you come, Lo," he whispers as he stares at her prettily flushed face, the light of the screen making her gorgeous green eyes shine. 

She hums lazily in reply and Thor finally withdraws his fingers carefully and smiles when he sees them glistening with his sister's slickness. Her soft sounds and the wetness of her pussy have left him hungry for her, _starving_ , and he can't help bringing his hand to his mouth, sliding the fingers inside so he can taste her. 

He licks her juices off the digits with his tongue, making a low approving sound around them. "So sweet," he murmurs once he has licked them clean. 

"You're so filthy," she says and chuckles but pulls him by the neck closer so she can crash their lips together in a hungry kiss, her tongue delving into his mouth and chasing her own taste. 

Thor's enjoying the feeling of his sister's lips against his when her hand is suddenly on his lap, cupping his hard cock through his jeans. 

"I'd better take care of this, hm," she mumbles against his lips and Thor can both hear and feel her smirk. He hums as she works his jeans open with deft fingers, too far gone to even consider waiting until they're home. 

She slips her hand inside his boxers and palms at his length, her mouth busy kissing his jaw and neck. He sighs as she wraps her fingers around him, dragging the foreskin down so she can play with the head. She runs her thumb over the slit, gathering the precum and massaging it over the rest of the sensitive head of his cock. 

He knows it won't take long for Loki to drive him to the edge, especially because he's been hard since Loki asked him to _entertain_ her. 

His sister is stroking him now, the pace of her movements steady and her fist firm around him, because, of course, she knows very well what he likes; she's spent as much time exploring his body as he has hers. 

"It feels so huge in my hand. I can't even close my fist around the thick base," she murmurs, chuckling and as always sounding in awe of the size of his dick. Thor revels in how much she seems to love his cock. And the feeling is definitely mutual because he can already feel his dick pulsing with the need for release, the sensation of his little sister's soft hand around him almost too much.

"I'm really close, Lo. Fuck, don't stop."

Only that this is exactly what Loki does. Thor is about to complain and whine when he sees her lowering her head towards his lap.

Oh God, _yes_. He fucking _loves_ his sister.

"We wouldn't wanna make a mess all over your clothes, would we, brother?" She asks innocently, looking up at him through her long dark eyelashes, and he nods dumbly, waiting for Loki to take him in her mouth. Luckily for him, he doesn't have to wait for long. 

Loki laps at the head a couple of times before wrapping her lips around the head and slowly going deeper, skillfully working her lips and tongue all over it. She strokes the rest of his cock with her hand while bobbing her head up and down, hollowing her cheeks as she sucks harder on the head. It only takes a few strokes before Thor's shooting his load in her greedy hot mouth and then down her throat as she obediently swallows everything. 

Thor isn't really aware of the noises he's making during his orgasm but no one pays them any attention so he must have been successful in keeping quiet.

Loki pulls away once he's milked him empty, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and leaning closer to kiss his cheek. 

"My naughty little sister," he says softly and she smiles proudly at him, this time leaning in to peck his lips. 

"This is really fun, we should start going on dates more often," Loki says and even though her voice is sweet, Thor can already imagine in how much trouble they will no doubt get. He hums in agreement anyway; this was definitely something worth repeating even if it didn't go as planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!<3


End file.
